In bowling, the bowling ball travels down the lane to attack and knock down the pins. The lane on which the bowling ball travels includes a thin coating of oil. This oil has an effect on the ball as the ball rolls down the lane. If the bowling ball is smooth, the oil will build up along the ball as it is rolled down the lane. If the bowling ball includes a surface texture or scratch pattern, the oil will be dissipated along the grooves in the pattern so that the path of the ball is more predictable. Thus, the scratch pattern on the bowling ball acts like a tire thread going through water pushing the oil out of the way to enable the ball to track down the lane into the pins.
Thus, it is desirable to have a device that applies a consistent scratch or surface texture onto the bowling ball. The more consistent the scratch pattern, the better maneuverability of the bowling ball as it travels down the lane. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides the art with an apparatus that applies a consistent scratch or textured pattern onto a bowling ball surface. The present disclosure provides a method that enables the user to apply a consistent pattern onto his bowling ball with minimal effort. The present invention provides a fast, convenient and effective apparatus to apply the pattern onto the ball.